


If You Loved Me...

by Holly_Spell



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Breakup, Hurt, M/M, Sad, sorry man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Spell/pseuds/Holly_Spell
Summary: A fic based on the writing exercise "The bigger the topic, the smaller that you write"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. I'm sorry, cuz it's kinda sad.
> 
> Enjoy!

   His sweater was sitting there on the floor, as if he had never left. As if Jefferson were going to walk back through the door and get upset that his stupid fucking cashmere sweater was sitting on the filthy floor.

   He picked it up and inhaled. It still smelled like Jefferson. His stupid expensive cologne clinging to the cashmere like a koala. The goddamn smell refused to leave his flat. It had clung to everything. The stupid blanket that he had loved to watch TV under. The stupid bathroom held the smell the strongest. Jefferson had left all of his stupid fancy hair products behind when he had ran out of the door. He had brought everything else with him, except for this goddamn sweater that he had loved too much.

   Alexander screamed. It was too much. Everything reminded him of Jefferson. The empty wine glasses with just a few drops left of some fancy ass red wine sat in the sink. Jefferson’s favourite cereal still sat on the counter because Jefferson never could put it away. Even worse, the smell of sandalwood and cinnamon clung to their sheets. The blanket was still thrown haphazardly across the bed, half of it on the floor from when Jefferson woke up late and needed to rush to work.

   There were echoes of him all around. Alexander could swear that he could hear Jefferson singing in the kitchen like he did every evening while making dinner. If he really strained his ears, he could hear their laughter coming from the living room after Jefferson had put on some shitty comedic show.

   Alexander could feel the heat in their flat because Jefferson always wanted their apartment to be like Virginia. Hot. He could feel the heat enveloping him and the blankets tangled around his feet.

   The flat was empty. There was no laughter. The thermostat had been turned off when Jefferson had left.

   All that was left were the memories of a relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this short fanfiction!
> 
> If you liked this work, I have others similar to it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
